onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Moria's Mast Mansion
| Conditions = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP = 1320 | Beli = 19928 | Rainbow = | Title = Morning | TConditions = Clear Chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Showdown! Perona | Stamina2 = 16 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP2 = 1322 | Beli2 = 13546 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Showdown! Ryuma | Stamina3 = 16 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP3 = 1323 | Beli3 = 12517 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Showdown! Absalom | Stamina4 = 16 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP4 = 1322 | Beli4 = 17970 | Rainbow4 = 1 | Title4 = Invisible Man | TConditions4 = Clear Chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = The Zombies' Way Ahead | Stamina5 = 16 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP5 = 1323 | Beli5 = 13702 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = That's Not Freedom for a Human | Stamina6 = 16 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP6 = 1323 | Beli6 = 14352 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = Evil Doctor | TConditions6 = Clear Chapter | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Bride of the Graveyard King | Stamina7 = 16 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP7 = 1321 | Beli7 = 21328 | Rainbow7 = 1 | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Bartholomew Kuma Enters | Stamina8 = 16 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP8 = 1323 | Beli8 = 13566 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Victims' Meeting and Secret Powers | Stamina9 = 16 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP9 = 1323 | Beli9 = 13566 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = Marriage Proposal | TConditions9 = Clear Chapter | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = The One and Only Luffy | Stamina10 = 17 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP10 = 1468 | Beli10 = 29810 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = Star of Hope | TConditions10 = Clear Chapter | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Unity Under Fire | Stamina11 = 17 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP11 = 1470 | Beli11 = 14885 | Rainbow11 = 1 | Title11 = Lord of the Shadows | TConditions11 = Clear Chapter | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Stick Close to Me | Stamina12 = 18 | Battles12 = 10 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = Nightmare: In all battles, HP goes down a given percentage every 2 turns Nightmare Immunity Characters will NOT take any damage from the environment. | EXP12 = 1619 | Beli12 = 16372 | Rainbow12 = 1 | Title12 = Shadows' Asgard Binks's Brew | TConditions12 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Moria's Mast Mansion }} Farming notes Gecko Moria Thriller Bark Demon is still the best unit to get. As usual, he will appear twice on the final stage, slightly increasing the drop rate (through the first appearance has very low drop chance), but the battle is probably a bit more difficult. Anyway. Oars Special Zombie has very good stats, so-so special and captain ability. He also can drop from any of his three appearances. is OK but more easily farmable from her fortnight. Perona Giant Ghost Princess is basically a F2P version of Izo - worse stats, does not flip QCK slots, but 1 turn better cooldown and does some damage. Combo her with Kalifa for F2P DEX orb board. Hogback and Absalom are just disappointing. How to Beat Moria's Mast Mansion These are the hardest Adventure/Storymode challenges yet! Chapters 2, 3, 4, 6, and 12 are all a bit tricky. Once you plan your team and specials, they are all doable with no gems! Don't succumb to weakness, you can beat these with teams built well and a little elbow grease into powering them up! Reminder: The Knights hit for 5,232 so watch out! Below 30% health, boost their own attack, limit your combo chain to 2.0, and put up a defense boost. The Foxes all have a unique set of orbs they manipulate to BOMB orbs. And regular zombies do other bad stuff when ~25% health or so, too. New grunts, the Horo Horo Ghost, will cast despair, so be careful. : If you are thinking about running with as captain, DON'T! you're gonna have a bad time. *Chapter 1: Bring a rainbow team with a few units and an Usopp. Level 1 anti-despair is helpful. ::There's a few levels with the foxes that change into bombs - even when it's not their turn. The Ghosts will despair 1 turn, cause 1800 damage and weaken all orbs. The knights all weaken you with a buff under 20% so watch any attacks that won't clear the mobs. *Chapter 2: Bring a rainbow team with a unit for and stallers like Usopp. is the boss and has an 8 turn immunity with only 5,000 hp. If you bring Sir Crocodile you can heavy poison her to kill her in one turn, otherwise you must stall. Level 1 anti-despair is helpful for ghosts and if you need to out-wait her immunity auto-heal is very useful! :There's a few levels with foxes that change slots into bombs - even when it's not their turn. The Ghosts will despair 1 turn, cause 1800 damage and weaken all orbs. ::Stage 6: has a 10 hit barrier, so the first 10 hits will cause no damage. A high combo unit is helpful but not really required. G3 or Rayleigh teams help as they cause no damage their first few attacks anyways. Kumacy attacks for 8592 on a 4-turn cooldown, and under 30% will haste to 1 turn and 12,882 damage. ::Stage 7: Once you get to , use (Sir Crocodile) to one-shot her - she has 5000HP and his poison can KO her in 1 turn. Other poisoners are too weak for the job, given that the difference between them and Poisoncroc is 10x. If you don't have him, go farm for him, he is a F2P story farmable unit, after all. Else, you'll just have to out-wait her immunity. She follows an attack pattern: ::*Turn 1) She attacks for 5,820 damage. ::*Turn 2) She attacks for 4,000 damage. ::*Turn 3) She locks and despairs you for 3 turns. Also, 3 turns of bad orbs for non-PSY. ::*Turn 4) She attacks for 3,000 damage. ::*Loop 1) She attacks for 5,820 damage. *Chapter 3: Bring a rainbow team with focus on units. You'll want an Usopp and most likely some type of a unit to boost the attack and orbs of your units to take out in one go. He has 1.45 million health and a 5 turn damage debuff of 66% so he's no joke! G3 with an Aokiji, Moria, Usopp, and Mr. 3 has a really easy time clearing the level. ::Foxes and ghosts like previous stages. appears on chapters 4 and 7. However, he's much more dangerous on 7. :::One 4 he appears and has no health triggers. Preemptively he will do 5000 damage and empty all slots. He attacks for 5,605 every two turns. When you defeat him he heals back up and runs away and does have a chance of dropping a poster. :::On stage 7 he lowers attack by 66% for 5 turns and when he falls under 20% hp he deals a 20,000 attack. Just like before he attacks for 5,605 every two turns otherwise. Usopp immediately and burst him once your attack damage returns for stage 7 clear! Trick for this stage: You can use the Green General Zombie Shadow trick on the turn before the boss. Use General Zombie special on battle 6 to debuff your own attack for 2 turns. When you enter boss stage, Ryuma will not be able to debuff you, and the existing debuff will expire. *Chapter 4: Bring a rainbow slasher with a focus on a few units. If you have a powerhouse team they work well here as well, just bring a few units too if you can. We thought a Slasher team with Halloween Zoro and strong hitting orb manipulators like Thatch and Doma worked really well! We'd recommend double Mihawk, Mr. 1, Doffy, Halloween Zoro, and Lucci for a F2P team. Don't bring Usopp as stage 7 will be immune to delayers so you want to think about healing or offense instead. appeared several times but he is nothing to be worried about. has about 1 million health. :Stage 5: You will be blinded for 999 turns just like in his fortnight so make sure you're comfortable with you units' attack timing! Use a single turn staller if you brought one for his first appearance on Stage 5 or on Stage 6. He heals himself and boosts attack when he is defeated so defeat the groupies first if you can. He attacks for 5,605 every 3 turns so damage reducers can help if you need to go a few more rounds! ::Stage 6: Take out General Zombie first. When he enrages the room everyone goes to a 1 turn cooldown which is super dangerous! If you didn't use your delayer on the previous turn it can be used here. You can use one Mihawk special here to start the round as well. ::Stage 7: (980000 HP, 500 DEF) puts up a time delay immunity as well as a defense boost for 5 turns. ::Every 3 turns he attacks for 7,842 damage. ::Under 50% health he will change all your orbs to BOMBS or BLOCK orbs. ::Under 20% hp, Absalom puts up a resiliance buff, locks a unit for 4 turns, and changes all your orbs to BOMB or BLOCK. ::Strategy: attack until his defense boost ended. A Doffy, Mr. 1, and second Mihawk special puts him down! *Chapter 5: Bring a rainbow squad with a few units. Slashers work great! Mihawk, Doffy, and a staller like a Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper. This stage is pretty easy! *Chapter 6: Bring a rainbow squad with a few and units. You'll want a staller like Usopp for both stages 4 and 7 with . :Stage 1 Cindry: Cindry doesn't do anything her first turn. Take out the around her before targeting her. If you let her attack, she attacks for 9,000 damage. She only has 350,000 hp. ::Stage 4: Hogback enrages after his first turn. It's best to wait one turn and let him enrage and then activate a staller. He attacks for 6,076 in damage every time he attacks. He only has about 280,000 hp. ::Stage 7: Cindry (350,000 hp) and Hogback (400,000 hp) appear by themselves at first. Hogback preemptively puts up a percentage-based damage cut. ::*Turn 1: Cindry attacks for 9,000 damage. Hogback changes your orbs to and and summons 4 grunts. Activate Halloween Zoro once the units have arrived. ::*Turn 2: Jigoro attacks for 6,800. ::*Turn 3: Dog Penguin attacks for more than 5,000 damage. Hogback enrages the entire room. ::Whether you want to immediately activate Usopp GP and Mihawk specials or not heavily depends on Cindry's cooldown. If you are lucky and it is not 1, wait and then cut and delay the entire room (with grunts Hogback summoned). If it is 1 and you think you can take her out before she hits, do it right away. Take out as many units as you can with regular attacks until Usopp runs out. Use specials when his damage reduction wears off and try and push the units out! Activate any damage reducers if needed. ::Note: If you have WB, this is an excellent stage for 3x 30% cuts. You can otk if you have Sugar but even with 2x Mihawk and WB special you can push out Hogback before he calls in reinforcements making this stage a breeze! *Chapter 7: On the 7th stage Absalom has low health but high defense. He also casts two turns of Time Delay immunity and blinds your team. Hit your perfects and you'll take him out with a sixth hitting unit. Just bring a rainbow team with a few units and you'll be fine. Even better, just use Thousands Sunny on the last stage and it will blow Absalom away by itself, leaving just his three knight bodyguards for you to deal with. *Chapter 8: Just a 5-Knights ending. Their HP is not even boosted much. Bring a rainbow slasher team and Usopp and you'll be fine. *Chapter 9: Just bring rainbow team. Last stage has a mixed Knights with boosted HP, General Zombie and some other grunts and is not that tough, though stage 3 will feature 4 Knights and may be worth GPU more. *Chapter 10: teams based on Enel work great here. You'll face 3 different times and he hits ridiculously hard (see below) but on a 3 turn Cooldown. If you go with Slashers, you'll want either level 5 auto-heal, a damage reducer, or a bunch of hard hitting with a delayer. Use the delayer after Oars enrages. Use Doffy to push him out after. With Thatch and Doffy in a Slasher team it was easy peasy to push him out after he enraged. **Stage 1 Oars attacks for 8,000 on a 3 turn cooldown and will attack for 12,000 damage when HP is low (Please verify). **Stage 4 Oars will do a preemptive for 50% of your health, shuffle your slots randomly, and attacks for over 8,432 on a 3 turn cooldown. Under 50% health he will shorten his attack interval to 1, and if you let him attack when under 20% he will do a special that will auto-kill you (well, unless you have a way to survive 50k or so hit). **Stage 7 Oars (1650000 HP) will do a preemptive 5 combo hit shield, and attacks for 12,000 on a 3 turn cooldown. Under 50% health he will shorten his attack interval to 1, and if you let him attack when under 20% he will do a special that will presumably auto-kill you with his 50k hit. ::Note: Due to 5 combo shield, units with strong special hits like Killer are not that useful. *Chapter 11: Easy again! team with Double Enel shouldn't be a problem, just pace yourself through the stages to build your specials up and note that this time Oars hits for 13500. The trick this time is will put up a Resilience buff on stage 7. Just bring a unit to get past Resilience buff. Any poison or Post Attack Damage unit will work, as will damage-dealing specials (through you have to survive long enough to use them in the turn after you bring Oars down to 0). Since he enrages when brought below 50% hp, a staller and Sugar Donquixote Pirates work just fine to take him out before he attacks. **Stage 1 Oars attacks for 8320 on a 3 turn cooldown or double (16,640) if he is under 50%, so take him down before he can attack, or for Enel teams, safely tank it and finish him off afterward. **Stage 4 Oars will do a preemptive for 70% of your health, and attacks for over 8,432 on a 3 turn cooldown. Under 50% health he will shorten his attack interval to 1, and if you let him attack when under 20% he will do his 50k special. **Stage 7 Oars (1850000 HP) will do a preemptive 10 Resilience buffs, and attacks for 13,500 on a 3 turn cooldown. Under 50% health he will shorten his attack interval to 1 and enrages doubling his attack to 27,000, and if you let him attack when under 20% he will do a special that will presumably auto-kill you with his 50k hit ::Note: With Enel, for most Oar stages you can tank one of his hits while bringing him close to 50%, then rush and finish him off. You can use time delayer or damage reduction character as a safety net. Enel + Kaku + some orbs can burst down the boss at the end. When he hits for more then your HP can handle, you may want to either finish him on in 3 turns, or if you were saving orbs, do it on the very first turn. ::Note: Remember, Resilience can be bypassed by poison or damage dealing specials on your turn, including Thousands Sunny. *Chapter 12: appears twice and neither is pleasant. Both times you'll have plenty of time to stall before entering the fight so special charge times shouldn't be too big of an issue. We found G3 with Doffy, Urouge, and Rakuyo could one-shot Moria quite easily. Koala, Conis or any other booster like Impact a Usopp work fine too. You can always bring Mihawk to help cut health too. If not, Usopp GP will help you stall to get to your captain being unlocked. Good luck! Due to a strange quirk, he is actually hurt by the nightmare damage. ::Stage 7: has 1 million health. He preemptively puts up immunity and hits for 5,980 each turn. When his health is below 30% he moves his attack interval to 3 turns. Below 20% he will haste himself again. No brainer strategy is: try to bring Moria below 50% ASAP, then burst before 20% HP. ::Stage 10: has 2.2 million health and will preemptively lock your captain for 5 turns and hit you for 99% health damage cut. He then hits for 9,900 every two turns. Under 50% hp he won't attack (once). Instead he puts up a 15 hit barrier and a debuff protector for 99 turns. Try and put him below 50% on turn 2 then take him out! His <20% special is 70,000 damage and another 5 turn lock. Category:Thriller Bark Category:Environmental Damage Event